The Horror of My Past
by ScarletReidGubler
Summary: This is a twisted, long, confusing story of something horrifying that happened to Reid in the past, and now its coming back, the team trys to help and save Reid, but he doesn't want them to get hurt or killed. What will happen? Rated M. Could also become a ReidXMorgan fic. Has bad language,future sex scences, disturbing thoughts and scences. Can the team handle it! Of course!


**_The Horror of My Past_**

**Hey ScarletReidGubler here! I know it's been forever since I last uploaded, I literally mean forever… forgives me? Anyways this is my new story… I know, I know, I still have two uncompleted and untouched story's that I posted, but I had to get this one out of my head, before I started working on my other two, and don't worry I'm still working on them! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Yellow Smile_

It was an average Friday in the BAU, with all the busy and chaotic workers running amongst the cluttered bullpen trying to finish up all their papers and files before going home for the weekend, everything was normal until Jennifer Jareau, the team's liaison, heard a knock on her office door.

Knock. Knock.

'That's probably Anderson with another stack of cases I'll have to look into today, just great!' JJ thought bitterly.

"Wait just one minute, please." JJ quickly said while finishing the last of the 'Roderson' case file she had been looking through.

When she heard silence she figured whoever had been there was now gone, probably to come back later when she wasn't so busy, she decided to start on another case file, "Well looks like your next 'McDan's' what sicko is in this…..

Knock.

Knock.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock. Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The tune of the knocks had a slow creepy sound in it. Almost like a kid's Jack-in-the-box before it popped out.

JJ looked up from her file quizzically; she felt chills suddenly crawl up her spine as she slowly stood from her paper covered desk. She hesitantly walked towards the door; the creaky steps only added to her suspense and growing fear. When she opened the door there stood a well-built man with jet black hair, piercing dark blue eyes, and what really frightened her was his smile, his disgustingly yellow teeth were crooked, twisted, and chipped. It made him all the more repulsive.

"I'm here to see a Dr. Spencer Reid", the mysterious man said with a husky voice and his disturbingly crooked smile.

"And who are you?" JJ shocking herself snapped at him. She didn't like the idea of this strange man wanting or having anything to do with her little innocent genius. While she was giving him the death stare waiting for his answer, she noticed his disrespectful smirk, almost like he was saying she was a petite blonde that couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag, which on occasions she proved to be completely wrong. 'I wish I could just kick that fucking yellow smirk off his face' she giggled in her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that was impolite, I'm Mitchel Phillips, let's just say I'm an old acquaintance of Spencer's. You may call me Mitchel or Mitch, alright." Mitchel, the new named man, said with a disgusted sound in his voice. He looked JJ up and down before rolling his eyes and mumbling something about fake and pathetic. When he was done mumbling to himself JJ got the courage back up to talk to him once again.

"Mr. Phillips, I'm sorry, but I must ask, have you been through the security check yet?" She asked trying to sound more professional then personal or emotional. "It's quite alright if you haven't, but I must ask you to go back and go through it if you haven't, sir. "

"Well, mam I'm surely glad I was fortunate enough to already have been through it, but truthfully I couldn't have wasted anymore time doing any other thing then I did in that there damn security check." Mitchel said sarcastically in a fake southern voice, trying to offend her.

'This Mitchel guy definitely likes that mocking/fake southern accent of his' JJ thought.

"Well Mr. Phillips I sincerely hope that you realize everyone that comes through the doors of Quantico must be checked for weapons, bombs, and criminal history. I'm terribly sorry if we've caused you any inconvenience." She said while faking pity for this strange man.

"No. No. It's perfectly alright, Spencer is worth the agitation" He smiled his yellow smile.

"Well I completely agree Mr. Phillips" JJ added. "In that case let's head to the bullpen, that's where Spencer's desk is, just follow me, it isn't that far."

As they started walking to the oh-so-cluttered workplace they call the bullpen, JJ's chills started crawling back up her back, along with the now recent goose-bumps on her arm, as she heard James humming

hm.

Hmmm.

hm. hmm. hm.

hmm.

hmm.

hmm. hmm.

hmm.

Hmmmmm.

'Is that the knock he did?' JJ wondered in her head. 'I don't guess it matters'

"Well here we are", JJ said gesturing her hands to the doors, "Right through these glass doors, I'll bring you to his desk, so no one thinks your lost or anything."

As they walked to Reid's desk JJ noticed Morgan and Prentiss sitting on Reid's desk with Garcia clinging onto Morgan's shoulder, they were all smiling and teasing Reid about his hair, which he had gotten a little shorter again.

"All I'm saying is I'm kind of digging this kinky messy style you've gotten your hair into, pretty boy." Morgan said teasingly. "So Reid, are you coming for drinks tonight?"

"Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"Hello earth to boy genius!" Garcia tried.

Morgan's smiled faded as he saw the look on Reid's face, wide eyes and open mouth. "Reid, man, are you okay? Pretty boy you're shaking."

All eyes were on him at that moment. Especially when he started singing? Humming? Morgan couldn't tell. Wait was he speaking Japanese?

Yume.

Ai.

Watashi. Hitsuyo. Anata.

Yume.

Kumo.

Ao. Sora.

Hitsuyo.

Anata.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed, as Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell hard onto the floor.

"Oh god, that SONG?" JJ yelled as she quickly looked around for the mysterious man, who has seemed to vanish completely, than quickly ran to Reid's side.

"Call an ambulance!" Screamed Hotch running down from his office, soon the whole team was sitting around the fallen Reid waiting for an ambulance.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"It was that man who came! Reid must of had an anxiety attack when he saw him." JJ blurted out.

"Why do you think that, JJ?" Prentiss asked.

JJ was shaking now.

"I saw it, I saw the fear in Reid's eye…eyes when he looked at that guy… he looked like death just swallowed him whole, I've never seen so much fee…ea.…ear…Fear in anyone, and that song Reid was singing, that song, the guy was humming it in the hallway and on the door, his knock.."

"JJ calm down, what was his name JJ, HIS NAME!" Morgan screamed.

"Mitchel Phillips!"

* * *

**So tell me what you think? Please! REID AND REVIEW! Do you like where it's going? **

**WARNING HERE-This will be a confusing, don't find out till the end kind of story, so if you get confused easily and get headaches from the not knowing, I would continue reading this, this is bearly the buildup, man xD! Anyways I hope you'll stay with me on this story, I am going to start uploading a lot more. Please (I will ask again) REID AND REVIEW! **

**Love, ScarletReidGubler… oh PS(READ THIS)-****The song is in Japanese; I will tell you what it says/means later in the story, but if you want to really really know you can ask me in a review or look it up in a translator, and I did make the song up, it's not an actual Japanese song or anything.**


End file.
